tadukoobiblefandomcom-20200213-history
Tadukoo Bible Plugin Commands
Commands Usage Usage Navigation Tadukoo Bible Plugin Main Page Commands - You are here. Permissions Configuration Commands Key * *Parameter *Parameter|Or This Parameter *<"Type exactly this"> *could type exactly this" Notes * Anywhere a book name can be typed, you can include spaces if the book's name has spaces in it or leave them out. (e.g. 1 Kings and 1Kings both work) * /bible can be replaced with /b. * anonymous may be replaced with an, anon, or anony. * chapter:verse may be replaced with chapter verse. (also with ) * Parameters may be typed in any order. /bible book chapter:verse translation or /bible alias book chapter verse translation or /bible favorite:# translation or /bible favorite <#> translation * Aliases: read, verseread, readverse, vread, and readv * Shows you a Bible verse. * Requires Permission: TadukooBible.verse.read * Defaults: ** book defaults to Genesis. ** chapter defaults to 1. ** verse defaults to 1. ** translation defaults to whatever is set in the config.yml, which is KJV by default. * chapter and verse can be replaced with #, info, or ?. ** Replacing chapter will show book info. ** Replacing verse will show the number of verses in the chapter you chose. /bible send translation anonymous bypass or /bible send favorite:# translation anonymous bypass or /bible send favorite <#> translation anonymous bypass * Aliases: sendverse, versesend, giveverse, versegive, sendv, vsend, givev, and vgive. * Sends a verse to another player. * Requires permission: TadukooBible.verse.send * anonymous makes it so you are anonymous in sending the verse. ** Requires permission: TadukooBible.anonymous.verse * bypass makes it so you can bypass verse sending settings. ** Requires permission: TadukooBible.bypass.verse * The player receiving the verse requires the TadukooBible.verse.receive permission. /bible previous type translation * Aliases: pre, prev, back, before, and b4. * Shows you the Bible verse before the one you last read, by type. * type can be verse, v, chapter, chp, book, or b. ** Verse type goes back one verse exactly. ** Chapter type goes back to the beginning of the chapter. If already there, it goes back one chapter. ** Book type goes back to the beginning of the book. If already there, it goes back one book. * Gives a message if trying to go before Genesis 1:1. * Requires permission: TadukooBible.verse.previous /bible next translation * Aliases: forward, for, after, aft, nextverse, versenext, nextv, and vnext. * Shows you the Bible verse after the one you last read. * Gives a message if trying to go after Revelation 22:21. * Requires permission: TadukooBible.verse.next /bible last translation * Aliases: saved, save, load, lastverse, verselast, lastv, vlast, versesaved, savedverse, vsaved, savedv, vsave, versesave, loadverse, verseload, vload, and loadv. * Shows you the Bible verse you last read. * Requires permission: TadukooBible.verse.last /bible favorite book chapter verse translation * Aliases: fav, favor, like, favoriteverse, versefavorite, favverse, versefav, favorverse, versefavor, likeverse, verselike, favoritev, vfavorite, favv, vfav, favorv, vfavor, likev, and vlike. * Allows you to favorite a Bible verse. * book may be replaced with list and chapter with page to view a list of favorited verses. * Requires Permission: TadukooBible.verse.favorite /bible random book chapter translation * Aliases: rand, randomverse, randomv, verserandom, vrandom, randverse, randv, verserand, and vrand. * Shows a random verse. * Requires permission: TadukooBible.verse.random /bible getbook "list"|random|previous:previousType|next:nextType|last part translation ? * Aliases: book, bookget, bibleget, getbible, bget, and getb. * Gives you part of the Bible in book form. * /bible getbook "list" translation gives you a book that lists all the books for that translation. * /bible getbook previous will give you the previous book. ** Defaults to going back by Minecraft book, not Bible book. (e.g. Exodus Book 1 to Genesis Book 17). ** You can specify to go back by Minecraft book using "previous:part". ** You can specify to go back by Bible book using "previous:book". *** This will go back to Book 1 of the Bible book, unless Book 1 was the last book. * /bible getbook next will give you the next book. ** You can specify to go forward by Minecraft book using "next:part". ** You can specify to go forward by Bible book using "next:book". * /bible getbook last will give you the book you got last time you typed the command. * /bible getbook random will give you a random book. * Requires permission: TadukooBible.book.get * Defaults: ** book defaults to Genesis. ** part defaults to 1. ** translation defaults to whatever is set in the config.yml. * Note: part is not the chapter. * ? will tell you what is in that book. /bible sendbook translation anonymous bypass * Aliases: booksend, sendbible, biblesend, givebook, bookgive, biblegive, givebible, sendb, bsend, giveb, and bgive. * Sends part of a book of the Bible to a player. * Requires permission: TadukooBible.book.send * translation defaults to whatever is set in the config.yml. * anonymous allows you to send the book anonymously. ** Requires permission TadukooBible.anonymous.book * bypass allows you to bypass book sending settings. ** Requires permission: TadukooBible.bypass.book * The player receiving the book requires the TadukooBible.book.receive permission. /bible statistics top statistic * Aliases: stats and stat. * Allows you to view statistics of yourself. * Currently cannot view other players' statistics (feature for 1.1 BETA 2) * Currently cannot view top statistics or overall statistics (features for 1.1 BETA 2) * Requires permission: TadukooBible.statistics.use to use. /bible info book|permission|"plugin"|"books"|"translations"|"permissions" page * Aliases: about, abt, and information. * Tells you information about the plugin, a translation, a book of the Bible, a permission, or lists books, translations, or permissions. * Leaving no parameters defaults to showing plugin information. * TadukooBible.info.plugin is required to view plugin information. * TadukooBible.info.book is required to view book information. * TadukooBible.info.translation is required to view translation information. * TadukooBible.info.permission is required to view permission information. /bible help keyword * Aliases: ?, commands, commandshelp, cmds, and cmdshelp. * Shows help for TadukooBible commands. * Requires permission: TadukooBible.info.help /bible plugin * Aliases: TB, TadukooBible, TadukooBibleinfo, and plugininfo. * Shows info about the plugin. * Requires TadukooBible.info.plugin /bible books book * Aliases: bookslist, listbooks, booklist, booksinfo, bookinfo, infobooks, and infobook. * Lists all the books in the Bible or shows info about a book. * Requires permission: TadukooBible.info.book * Books in red aren't available yet. * Books in green are available. /bible translation translation * Aliases: translations, translist, translationslist, listtrans, tran, trans, translationinfo, translationsinfo, transinfo, and traninfo. * Lists available translations or shows info about a translation. * Requires permission: TadukooBible.info.translation /bible permission permission * Aliases: perm and perms. * Lists the permissions or shows info about a permission. * Requires permission: TadukooBible.info.permission /bible config value * Aliases: configuration, settings, set, and options. * Shows or changes a setting in the config.yml. * Requires permission: TadukooBible.op.config * can be changed to list to list all the settings. /bible announce translation or /bible announce translation or /bible announce favorite:# translation or /bible announce favorite <#> translation * Aliases: ann, broadcast, broad, shout, and yell. * Announce a Bible verse to the server. * Requires the permission: TadukooBible.op.announce * Requires TadukooBible.verse.announceget to see announcements. /apocrypha * Currently just gives messages about not being available yet. * Added for future use. * Requires permission: TadukooBible.apocrypha.use. /apocrypha help * Currently just gives you a message that no commands are available yet. * Added for future use. * Requires permission: TadukooBible.apocrypha.help. Category:Tadukoo Bible Plugin